Uchiha Sasuke no koibito
by AkarisaRuru
Summary: Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Siapakah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke pemain film layar lebar yang sedang naik daun ? Apakah akan ketahuan pacar dari Uchiha bungsu tersebut ?.Warn: Fem!Naru / SasuFemNaru,. Slow update!
1. Uchiha Sasuke no koibito Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tittle. : Uchiha Sasuke no koibito**

 **Author : AkarisaRuru**

 **Warning : femNaru! OOC, Typo(s), ngga sesuai EYD, absurd, etc**

 **Summary : Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Siapakah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke pemain film layar lebar yang sedang naik daun ? Apakah akan ketahuan** **pacar dari Uchiha bungsu tersebut ?**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Di sebuah stasiun televisi Tokyo terdapat talkshow yang sedang mempertayangkan seorang pemuda yang menjawab berbagai pertanyaan dengan singkat. Pemuda tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke pemain film layar lebar yang sedang naik daun.

" apakah anda sudah mempunyai pacar ? " tanya sang pembawa acara yang bernama Kazumi

" sudah, " jawab Sasuke

" siapa namanya ? " tanya Kazumi

" dia tidak mau memberitahukan namanya karena dia tidak terlalu suka dengan dunia entertaimen, " jawab Sasuke

" baiklah sampai disini acara talkshow yang dihadiri oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Saya yang bernama Kazumi mohon mengundurkan diri," kata Kazumi mengakhiri acara talkshow nya

Di sebuah rumah yang terletak di pusat kota Tokyo terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang menonton acara talkshow tersebut.

" akhirnya kau menyembunyikan identitasku sasuke, " kata gadis tersebut.

Di sebuah sekolah yang bernama Tokyo Senior School terjadi kegudahan karena gara gara kemarin malam yang membahas kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke. Siswi yang ngefans Sasuke ada yang menangis dan bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan. Seorang gadis yang mimiliki ciri ciri bermata sapphire, berambut pirang keemasan panjang, berkulit tan, dan memiliki badan yang mungil. Gadis itu bernama Namikaze Naruto

" apa bagusnya si Sasuke itu sih ," dengus Naruto

" dia itu tampan Naru, " bela Sakura fans berat Sasuke

" tampan apanya, memiliki muka datar kayak tembok dan miskin kata, " hina Naruto

" iya sih. Tapikan dia tampan dan mempesona , " kata Sakura

" ck, terserah," kata Naruto. Naruto pun pergi untuk menuju ke kelasnya yang ada di pojok karena sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi.

" yah dia ngambek,"

-–—–

Saat ini Sasuke sedang melakukan shooting di Desa Oto selama satu bulan. Sasuke merasakan perasaan rindu dirinya dengan sang kekasih tercinta.

 _ **From : Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **To. : Xxxxxx. ( namanya masih rahasia loh ya )**_

 _ **Subject : rindu**_

 _ **Kamu lagi apa ? Apa kamu masih sekolah ? Maaf ya aku bilang tentang hubungan kita di televisi, i miss you :***_

 ** _From : Xxxxxx._**

 ** _To : Uchiha Sasuke_**

 ** _Subject : rindu_**

 ** _Lagi istirahat, iya aku masih di sekolah. Ngga papa yang penting kamu ngga ngga ngasih tau identitas aku. I miss you too_**

Sangking asiknya email an sama kekasih Sasuke secara tidak sadar telah di panggil berkali-kali oleh managernya.

" ck, apaan sih " ucap Sasuke kesal. Yaiyalah dia kesal karena lagi asik nya ber emailan ria dengan sang kekasih di ganggu gitu aja.

" break nya udah selesai, sekarang saatnya kamu ke tkp. " kata sang manager aka Hatake Kakashi.

" hn "

-—-

 **1 bulan kemudian**

Pada pagi hari di kampus yang bernama Tokyo Universitas Ficceryi yang berlabel internasional sedang terjadi kegaduhan karena sang artis idola telah selesai shoothing layar lebar. Para fans yang melihat tersebut segera berkumpul di koridor untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

" Sasuke-kun apa benar kau sudah memiliki kekasih ? "

" itu pasti bohongkan Sasuke-kun ? "

" siapa kekasih mu sasuke-sama ? "

Teriakan-teriakan para fans pun tidak ter-relakan karena meraka masih penasaran siapa kah kekasih dari idola mereka tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihat fans nya heboh hanya mendengus kesal, karena baginya pagi yang indah ini terusikan gara gara terikan ' _indah'_ para fans nya dan Ia pun berlalu pergi untuk menuju kelasnya di lantai 3, dia mengambil jurusan bisnis yang sekarang dia sudah semester 3.

Sampainya Sasuke di kelas, dia disambut dengan berbagai pertanyaan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

" apa benar kau sudah memiliki pacar sasuke ? " tanya Neji

" hn, "

" namanya siapa ? " tanya Neji kepo.

" hn "

" kau ini, sama sahabat sendiri masa main rahasia-rahasian, " gerutu Kiba

" iya Sas, " sahut Neji

Sasuke yang melihat 2 sahabatnya kepo banget hanya menghela nafas lelah, resiko memiliki sahabat yang tukang kepo (?).

" dia ..., " kata Sasuke

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

 **Adakah yang suka dengan ff ini ? Aku harap yang suka banyak hehehhe. Tinggalkan jejak yaa dengan me-review ff ini. Terimakasih..**

 **Salam AkarisaRuru**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke no koibito Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tittle. : Uchiha Sasuke no koibito**

 **Author : AkarisaRuru**

 **Warning : femNaru! OOC, Typo(s), ngga sesuai EYD, absurd, etc**

 **Summary : Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Siapakah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke pemain film layar lebar yang sedang naik daun ? Apakah akan ketahuan pacar dari Uchiha bungsu tersebut ?**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" apa benar kau sudah memiliki pacar sasuke ? " tanya Neji

" hn, "

" namanya siapa ? " tanya Neji kepo.

" hn "

" kau ini, sama sahabat sendiri masa main rahasia-rahasian, " gerutu Kiba

" iya Sas, " sahut Neji

Sasuke yang melihat 2 sahabatnya kepo banget hanya menghela nafas lelah, resiko memiliki sahabat yang tukang kepo (?).

" dia ..., " kata Sasuke terpotong

" iya dia siapa ?, " tanya Kiba tidak sabar sehingga memotong (?) ucapan Sasuke.

" ck, cari tau aja sendiri, " kata Sasuke dingin.

" yah sas, kasih tau dong, " kata Neji melas.

" hn "

Sasuke pun berjalan meninggalkan ke dua sahabatnya yang sedang kepo mode on.

" kau kan kib, coba aja ngga motong kata - kata Sasuke pasti sudah di kasih tau, " gerutu Neji penuh kekesalan pada Kiba.

" maaf, aku kan ngga sabar Nej, " sesal kiba

" pokok nya kalau Sasuke bicara jangan di potong jadi gini kan hasilnya dan bla bla bla bla .., " ceramah Neji panjang lebar.

Kiba yang mendengarkan itupun segera pergi dari hadapan Neji. Neji kalau sudah ceramah panjang lebar tidak akan selesai-selesai.

" Kibaaaa " teriak Neji

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sakura segera mengejar Naruto agar berhenti ngambek. Karena menurut Sakura kalau Naruto sudah ngambek akan lama pulihnya (?) kecuali ditraktir ramen, tapi kalau sudah mentraktir Naruto ramen siap siaplah nanti anda akan kanker (kantong kering) khukhukhu.

Sesampainya dia dikelas dia melihat Naruto yang sedang tiduran dengan tangannya dilipat dan dibuat bantal. (Paham ngga sama posisinya ? Bingung mau jelasinnya gimana )

" Udah dong Naru ngambeknya," bujuk Sakura

" ..., "

" Naru "

"...,"

" ayolah kaya anak kecil aja, "

" ..., "

" janji deh kalau kamu berhenti ngambek, aku traktir makan ramen, " bujuk sakura lagi. Naruto yang mendengarkan itu matanya berbinar binar tapi dia tetap saja diam dan menunduk.

" ..., "

" Bagaimana aku traktir di paman teuchi, makan sepuasnya deh," Sakura tidak menyerah membujuk Naruto dengan sodokan makan ramen sepuasnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu segera duduk dengan benar dan melihat kearah Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar - binar, Sakura dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

" baiklah, pulang Sekolah nanti traktir aku ramen !" Kata Naruto semangat. Sakura yang mendengar itu membatin ' kalau ramen aja langsung happy apa lagi di kedai paman Teuchi,, Uangkuu,'

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Saat sedang di dalam kelas, Sasuke segera mengeluarkan handphone nya untuk mengirimi pesan sang kekasih.

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **To : Xxxxx.**

 **Subject : meet**

 **Bagaimana kalau kita nanti bertemu sayang ? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu ?**

 **From : Xxxxx.**

 **To : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Subject : meet**

 **Maaf suke, aku tidak bisa kalau bertemu denganmu sekarang.**

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **To : Xxxxxx.**

 **Subject : meet**

 **Kenapa ? Apakah kau sedang sibuk ?**

 **From : Xxxxx.**

 **To : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Subject : meet**

 **Aku sekarang sedang bersama sahabatku. Maafkan aku, kamu tahu kan kalau sahabatku fans fanatikmu. Bagaimana kalau kamu nanti malam ke rumah ku saja ? Pasti Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan akan suka.**

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **To : Xxxxxx.**

 **Subject : meet**

 **Baiklah, tidak apa apa sayang. Aku mengerti kok. Tenang saja aku nanti kerumahmu. Love you *:**

 **From : Xxxxx.**

 **To : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Subject : meet**

 **Terimakasih Sasuke, kamu sudah mengerti. Love you too *:**

Tanpa Sasuke sadari ternyata Kiba sudah ada didepannya. Dan melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Sasuke yang baru sadar pun terkejut dan segera menyimpan handphone nya kedalam saku jas.

" hn. Ada apa Kib?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

" beri tahu aku, siapa kekasihmu Sasuke !," paksa Kiba.

" iya Sas, beri tahu kami siapa kekasihmu , " Neji yang baru saja datang pun ikut ikutan memberi paksaan terhadap Sasuke agar memberitahukan siapa kekasihnya.

" hn. Kan sudah ku bilangin cari tahu saja sendiri," Sasuke menjawab sambil memutar bola matanya dengan kesal. 'Apakah tidak ada pembahasan lain selain tentang kekasihku'

" tapi sas ... " perkataan Kiba terpotong karena sekarang dosennya baru saja masuk. Kiba pun segera balik ke tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

" Selamat siang "

" siang, "

" hari ini kita akan membahas tentang bagaimana caranya membuka cabang, " (emang ada yak yang kaya gitu ?)

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam , Sasuke segera bersiap siap menuju rumah sang kekasih.

" Kau mau kemana Otouto ? " sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya untuk menuruni tangga satu persatu.

" mau ke rumahnya aniki . " ternyata suara itu milik kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

" titip salam untuknya dan juga hati hati, "

" hn., "

Sasuke segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

 _Saya benar benar tidak menyangka ternyata ada juga yang suka dengan ff ini. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfav dan memfoll ff ini. Semoga kelanjutannya ini tidak mengecewakan._

 _Salam AkarisaRuru_


	3. Uchiha Sasuke no koibito Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tittle. : Uchiha Sasuke no koibito**

 **Author : AkarisaRuru**

 **Warning : femNaru! OOC, Typo(s), ngga sesuai EYD, absurd, etc**

 **Summary : Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Siapakah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke pemain film layar lebar yang sedang naik daun ? Apakah akan ketahuan pacar dari Uchiha bungsu tersebut ?**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 PM , Sasuke segera bersiap siap menuju rumah sang kekasih.

" Kau mau kemana Otouto ? " sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya untuk menuruni tangga satu persatu.

" mau ke rumahnya aniki . " ternyata suara itu milik kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

" titip salam untuknya dan juga hati hati, "

" hn., "

Sasuke segera melanjutkan perjalanannya.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sesampainya sasuke di rumah sang kekasih, dia segera mencet bell yang tempatnya berada di dekat pintu.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

" Iya bentar, " sahut seseorang yang berada di dalam rumah, tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka.

Ceklekk

" Loh suke, udah datang aja, aku belum menyiapkan untuk makan malam, " kata seorang gadis kepada Sasuke.

" Ngga papa sayang, aku datang cepat karena, aku sudah rindu sama kamu, " ternyata yang membukakan pintu adalah kekasihnya. Sasuke pun segera memeluk kekasihnya.

" Suke lepas, malu ah dilihatin tetangga, ayo masuk " ajak gadis itu kepada Sasuke.

" aniki tadi titip salam "

"Buat siapa ? Buat dia ? "

"Hn, "

Sasuke dan gadis tersebut segera masuk. Ternyata di sana keluarga kekasihnya sudah pada ngumpul.

Sasuke dan gadis tersebut segera bergambung dan terjadilah percakapan yang mengasikkan.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 PM, Sasuke pun berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Ba-san ji-san, aku pamit dulu ya, "

" iya, hati hati dijalan, "

"Hn "

Kekasih Sasuke segera mengantarkan Sasuke sampai depan pintu utama.

" Aku pulang dulu, nanti kapan kapan kita bertemu lagi, " kata Sasuke pada gadisnya itu.

" hati hati di jalan. Maaf kalau kelakuaanku saat ini menyusahkanmu , " Sesal gadis.

" aku mengerti, kenapa kamu ngga mau memperbolehkan aku kalau aku mempunyai kekasih dan tentang identitas kamu sayang, sudahlah ngga papa kok, aku paham sama trauma mu , " kata Sasuke menenangkan sang pacar.

" makasih suke, "

" hn , aku pulang, "

" hati hati "

Sasuke segera pulang menuju rumahnya. Sampainya dia di rumah, dia melihat ada kedua orang tuanya yang -mungkin- baru saja pulang dari hongkong.

" tou-sama kaa-sama baru pulang ? " tanya Sasuke kepada Kedua orangtuanya .

" Hn, "

" iya, kau tadi kemana saja ? Apakah shooting mu belum selesai ? " tanya sang ibunda kepada Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto.

" biasa Kaa-chan, kayak ngga tau Sasuke saja, " padahal yang ditanya adalah Sasuke tapi entah mengapa yang menjawab Itachi. " salam ku sudah kau sampaikan kepadanya ?, "

" dia tidak ada dirumah, "

" Sas, kau tadi kerumahnya ya,? " tanya sang ayah pada Sasuke . Uchiha Fugaku

" hn, emang kenapa ? " tanya Sasuke heran, tidak biasanya ayahnya begini.

" hn, tak apa " jawab Fugaku acuh tak acuh.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Tidak terasa malam telah berganti pagi, cahaya matahari mencoba memasuki kamar seorang gadis yang sedang tidur padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 PM. Maklum sekarang hari minggu yang berarti bahwa hari yang telah di nanti - nanti oleh gadis tersebut.

Dretttt dreetttttt dreeettttttt.

Getaran handphone menggangu tidur sang gadis yang sedang asik jalan - jalan di alam mimpinya. 'Ck, siapa sih? Ganggu orang tidur sja, ' batin gadis tersebut kesal. Walaupun begitu dia tetap tidak mau bangun. Handphone yang malang ckckckckck.

" Naru, bangun sayang ini sudah jam 8, " teriak seseorang menggemparkan pagi sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Naru aka Naruto.

" Iyaaaa " Naruto dengan perasaan mau tak mau akhirnya bangun juga daripada mendapatkan ancaman dari seorang wanita berambut merah mencolok itu. Dan dia pun melihat handphone nya siapa yang pagi - pagi ini sudah menelpon.

Dreettt dreeettttt dreeettttt

Tidak menyangka ternyata handphone nya bergetar lagi, dia pun mengangkat nya tanpa melihat siapa yang telah menelpon nya.

" Halo ? Ini siapa ? "

" ... "

" hehehe maafkan aku. Aku kira siapa, soalnya kamu pagi - pagi sekali sudah menelponku "

" ... "

" yakk salahmu sendiri, salah siapa sehabis pulang dari rumahku. Kau malah menelpon ku sampai larut malam, "

" ... "

" oke deh aku maafin. Emang ada apa menelpon ? "

" ... "

" yaa maaf minggu depan aja gimana ? ".

"... "

" Untuk kali ini aku janji, "

" ..."

" udah dulu aku mau mandi, "

" ... "

" aku bisa mandi sendiri ngga perlu repot-repot, "

" ... "

" yakkk mesumm, "

Naruto pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan wajah merah merona. Dia pun mengambil handuk dan segera masuk kekamar mandi untuk mandi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

•

•

•

•

•

•

TBC

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ini ada jawaban reviewnya ya :D

 **Rin Naoko UchiNami** : pacar si teme yaa ? Itu rahasia . Ini sdah dilanjut maaf kurang memuaskan.

 **Shafira Anggraini120398** : maaf saya ngga bisa bikin panjang -panjang. Lucu yaa ? Padahal menurut saya itu tidak lucu. Ini sudah dilanjut maaf kurang memuaskan.

 **Thiyahrama** : tuntutan skenario mau gimana lagi, klau ngga mesra.

 **.39** : maaf saya ngga bisa bikin panjang - panjang. Ini sdah di next maaf.

 **Guestny guest** : ini sudah di next. Maaf kurang memuaskan.

 **Aoi sora** : ini sudah dinext. Maaf kurang memuaskan. Keren? Menurut saya kok ngga keren ya 'eh

 **Anna** : maaf saya ngga bisa bikin yang panjang - panjang.

 **No name** : maaf ya, kalau anda tidak suka, tidak usah membaca dan jangan menghina saya ngga waras, saya tahu kalau Naruto di anime itu laki-laki. Coba anda pikirkan bagaimana kalau anda di hina ngga waras atau ngga normal. Saya masih punya harga diri. Kalau anda mau flame kasih tau nama anda. Biasanya orang yang mau flame itu tidak akan memberitahukan namanya atau akunnya itu banci.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

PEMBERITAHUAN : Untuk para reader, saya mohon untuk meninggalkan review yaa, ini untuk meningkatkan semangat saya. Kalau reviewnya sedikit mungkin saya melanjutkannya akan lama. Terimakasih.

Salam AkarisaRuru

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	4. Uchiha Sasuke no koibito chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tittle. : Uchiha Sasuke no koibito**

 **Author : AkarisaRuru**

 **Warning : femNaru! OOC, Typo(s), ngga sesuai EYD, absurd, etc**

 **Summary : Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Siapakah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke pemain film layar lebar yang sedang naik daun ?** **Apakah akan ketahuan** **pacar dari** **Uchiha bungsu tersebut ?**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Naruto pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan wajah merah merona. Dia pun mengambil handuk dan segera masuk kekamar mandi untuk mandi dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi, dia pun segera memakai dress berwarna kuning cerah seperti rambutnya dan memiliki motif yang indah tapi rumit. Memakai haigh heels berwarna biru seperti mata nya. Kenapa Naruto memakai baju yang emm bagus (padahal baju-bajunya bagus bagus) ? Karena Naruto saat ini memiliki janji dengan sang kekasih. Sudah selesai berdandan dia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan anggun.

" kau mau kemana Naru-chan ? " tanya seorang laki - laki dengan memiliki ciri - ciri berambut merah mencolok dan memiliki mata yang aneh. Namikaze Nagato kakak dari Namikaze Naruto.

" keluar nii-chan. Naru ada janji. " jawab Naruto

" baiklah. Hati - hati, "

" baik nii-chan, emang tou-chan dan kaa-chan kemana ? "

" lagi ada urusan di London, tadi pagi pas membangunkanmu, karena menunggumu lama jadi ditinggal deh, "

" emang ngapain ke London "

" kayak ngga tau kakak perempuanmu saja "

" berbuat ulah ya "

" hm "

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Setelah menelpon kekasihnya dan memberitahukan bahwa dia ingin bertemu. Sasuke pun segera mandi. Setelah selesai mandi dia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan segera kerumah sang kekasih untuk menjemputnya.

Sampainya di rumah sang kekasih, ternyata kekasihnya masih sibuk berdandan. Dia pun menunggu sang kekasih di dalam mobil saja, kalau masuk kerumah urusannya tambah lama.

" maaf lama suke, " kata seorang gadis yang memiliki ciri ciri berambut pirang cerah dan mata biru cerah, Namikaze Naruto .

" ngga papa , dirumah ada siapa ? " tanya Sasuke pada kekasihnya tersebut.

" ada nii-chan dan pelayan saja , " Jawab Naruto

" hn, ayo "

" emang mau kemana ? " tanya Naruto penasaran . Tidak biasanya kekasihnya begini, biasanya kalau mau mengajak jalan pasti bilang dulu mau kemana.

" rahasia, " jawab Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya, kalau bayi melihatnya pasti nangis 'eh .

" kasih tau dong , " keluar deh sifat manja Naruto pada Sasuke

" nanti juga tau, "

" sukeee, "

" hn, "

Naruto pun mengembungkan pipu chubbynya kesal karena tidak di kasih tau mau kemana padahal dia kan penasaran huhuhuuhu .

Sasuke yang melihat itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan untuk meninggalkan halaman rumah sang kekasih.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sampainya ditempat yang dituju Naruto pun terkejut melihat tempat ini.

" Suke, bukannya ini . . . " kata Naruto terpotong

" hn ? "

" ini tempat pertama kita bertemu kan ? " tanya Naruto

" hn, Apakah kau lupa Naru ? "

" tentu saja tidak Suke, "

" lalu ? " tanya Sasuke memastikan bahwa Naruto tidak lupa dengan tempat yang membuat mereka bertemu pertama kali.

" aku hanya terkejut kau membawaku kesini, " jujur Naruto

" hn, ayo duduk disana. "

Dimana tempat mereka bertemu? Mereka pertama kali bertemu di taman yah taman. Pada saat itu Sasuke belum menjadi aktor layar lebar.

 **Flashback On**

Seorang gadis sedang duduk dengan gelisah, dan matanya melirik kesana kesini untuk mengetahui sahabatnya sudah datang atau belum. Tiba - tiba handphone nya berbunyi menyanyikan lagu milik One Direction yang berjudul Perfect. Dia pun melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Ternyata yang menelponnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri .

" Halo " sapa gadis tersebut kepada sahabatnya baiknya.

" Maaf Naru-chan, aku ngga bisa menemuimu kesana. Karena tiba - tiba saja ibuku memintaku untuk menemaninya belanja, " kata seorang gadis yang disebrang sana meminta maaf. Ternyata gadis yang sedang menunggu sahabatnya tersebut adalah Namikaze Naruto. Putri ke 3 dari 3 bersaudara dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

" kenapa kau tidak mengabariku dari tadi Saku-Chan ? " tanya Naruto kepada sahabatnya yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

" maaf Naru, padahal aku sudah ada dipertengahan jalan menuju taman. Tapi tiba - tiba ibuku menelpon, "

" ya sudah tidak apa- apa "

" sdah dulu ya Naru. "

" iya "

Setelah menjawab itu. Naruto pun segera memutuskan panggilan dan berdiri dari diduduknya. Berniat untuk pulang tapi apa daya , saat Naruto berjalan dengan santai dan tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan orang yang sedang joging.

Brukkk

Naruto segera jatuh terduduk, tapi orang yang sedang joging tersebut tidak jatuh.

" aduh " ringis Naruto karena dia jatuh pas kena batu yang kecil kecil. Pemuda yang bertabrakan dengannya pun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Naruto yang sebal pun segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berani - beraninya menabraknya. Pemuda tersebut hanya terpaku pada saat tidak sengaja bola mata onyxnya bertatapan dengan bola mata biru sapphir tersebut. Entah kesambet apa di sore bolong ini, sang pemuda menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang kekar. Naruto pun menyambut tangan itu , untuk segera bangkit.

" maafkan aku, " entah mengapa pemuda tersebut tiba tuva mengucapkan kata - kata maaf padahal biasanya dia tidak seperti ini dan juga jantungnya berdebar - debar.

" tidak apa -apa . Tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya, " kata Naruto memaafkan pemuda tersebut.

" Namamu siapa ? " tanya pemuda tersebut mengajak Naruto berkenalan dan menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

" Namikaze Naruto. Kalau kau siapa ? " jawab + tanya Naruto dan menyambut sodoran (?) tangan sang pemuda.

" Namaku Uchiha Sasuke , " jawab Pemuda tersebut yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke putra ke 2 dari 2 bersaudara dari pernikahan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto . Tanpa mereka sadari benang merah mulai menyambung.

 **Flashback OFF**

•

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ini jawaban reviewnya :D

 **Nara Yuki** : terimakasih atas pembelaan kamu untuk Ff saya

 **Ruru Kazeharu** : ngga papa kok. Ngga masalah buat saya.

 **Morfheus** : saya memang tidak pandai untuk masalah main rahasia - rahasiaan, untuk lebih greget saya tidak menjamin itu karena saya masih newbie.

 **Aiko Vallery** : ini sudah dilanjut, maaf kalau mengecewakan.

 **Sunrisehime** : terimakasih.

 **InmaGination** : chap ini rahasianya terbongkar kok, sejujurnya saya tidak terlalu pandai untuk rahasia-rahasiaan . Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf kalau mengecewakan.

 **OJESASQHIA** : terimakasih untuk dukungan semangatnya .

 **Aoi sora** : ini sudah di lanjut, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Saya tidak bisa bikin yang panjang - panjang.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **PEMBERITAHUAN : buat reader yang membaca ff saya ini . Saya harap anda untuk mereview dan memberi saran atau keritikan dalam saya membuat ff ini . Untuk itu saya harap anda dapat review untuk membangkitkan semangat saya untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Kalau reviewnya cuma sedikit mungkin saya akan lama untuk mengupdate ff ini . Terimakasih.**

 _Salam_ _AkarisaRuru_.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	5. Pengumuman

**Pengumuman :**

 **Untuk para reader dan author yang membaca fic saya ini. Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita saya ini dikarenakan saya sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan tryout 2 dan juga mungkin saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini setelah saya lulus, untuk yang me- review cerita saya . Nanti saya akan membalas review anda berbarengan dengan ceritanya. Untuk itu saya harap anda para reader dan author yang membaca cerita saya ini untuk memaklumi saya . Sekian dari saya terimakasih.**

 **Salam AkarisaRuru**


	6. Uchiha Sasuke no Koibito Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tittle. : Uchiha Sasuke no koibito**

 **Author : AkarisaRuru**

 **Warning : femNaru! OOC, Typo(s),** **ngga** **sesuai** **EYD, absurd, etc**

 **Summary : Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Siapakah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke pemain film layar lebar yang sedang naik daun ? Apakah akan ketahuan pacar dari Uchiha bungsu tersebut ?**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

" Namikaze Naruto. Kalau kau siapa ? " jawab + tanya Naruto dan menyambut sodoran (?) tangan sang pemuda.

" Namaku Uchiha Sasuke , " jawab Pemuda tersebut yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke putra ke 2 dari 2 bersaudara dari pernikahan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto . Tanpa mereka sadari benang merah mulai menyambung.

 **Flashback OFF**

" Ru, "

" Nar, "

" Naru, " Naruto yang mendengarkan panggilan itu pun tersentak kaget. Karena dia tadi sendang asik- asiknya melamun, malah di ganggu oleh sang Uchiha.

" Ck, apa'an sih ? " tanya Naruto kesal.

" Sudah, sampai nih, " jawab Sasuke errr lembut.

" hah, " kaget Naruto. Dia pun melihat sekeklilingnya dan ternyata memang benar kalau sudah sampai dan seketika pipinya pun merona.

" ayo turun, " ajak Sasuke.

" hn, "Sahut Naruto mengikuti gaya bicaranya Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun segera mengeluarkan tatapan yang mematikan karena Naruto mengikuti gaya bicaranya. Yah walaupun itu sang kekasih. -_-

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sesampainya di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, mereka pun segera duduk di kursi yang berada didekat situ .

" bagaimana kalau kita berfoto dahulu Naru, " ajak Sasuke.

" tapi nanti kalau ada yang tau itu aku bagaimana ? " tanya Naruto panik.

" tidak akan, kau fotonya nanti menghadap ke belakang saja , ayolahh iya ya ya ya, " bujuk Sasuke dengan muka datarnya.

" tapi suke .. "

" udah ngga papa, ayo, " bujuk sasuke

" baiklah, " pasrah Naruto.

Mereka pun mengatur posisi yang bagus untuk berfoto dan juga agar wajah Naruto tidak ketahuan oleh media massa .

Posisi pertama : Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan tangan Naruto memegan tangan Sasuke, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan juga memakai topi milik Sasuke.

Posisi kedua : Sasuke merangkul Naruto. Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kearah kanan.

Posisi ketiga : Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari depan, dan mencium kening Naruto. untuk posisi ini kamera memotret mereka dari depan Sasuke yang artinya hanya kelihatan punggung Naruto.

" sudah ? " tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

" hn. Bagaimana kalau kita upload ke instagram ? " tawar Sasuke

" tapi kalau ketahuan gimana ? "

" tidak akan. Percayalah kepadaku, "

" baiklah, "

Sasuke pun mengupload foto mereka yang posisi ketiga di akun instagramnya yang ber unsername dan menulis keterangan " with my love :* " dan seketika itu juga foto mereka mendapatkan like sebanyak 2910 dan 701 komentar padahal Sasuke baru saja mengupload fotonya. Itu baru sebentar. Tapi entah kalau sudah beberapa jam kemudian. Dijamanin pasti akan bertambah. (Ckckkckck bisa kalian bayangkan berapa followers nya ? ) . Diantara banyaknya komentar dalam beberapa menit, sebagian berisi seperti :

 **Relfv_SFC** Apakah itu kekasihmu **U_Sasuke** -kun ?

 **Mist_SFC** Aku tidak terima itu **U_Sasuke** -kun. Kau lebih cocok denganku !

 **AikoMiran_SFC** Woww pasti kekasihmu itu cantik ?

 **Nejihyuuga** Itu kekasihmu ? Kenalin kekita dong , iyakan **Kiba_Keren**

 **Kiba_Keren** iyaa betul tuh **Nejihyuuga**

 **U_Itachi** Aku tidak menyangka kau menguploadnya otouto **U_Sasuke**

Sasuke yang melihat komentar dari para fans, sahabat dan bahkan sang kakak tercinta hanya bisa menghela nafasnya lelah.

" kau tidak menandai aku kan suke ? " tanya Naruto memastikan. Kalau dia ditandai bisa gaswat ini. Kan yang tahu hubungan mereka hanya keluarganya dan keluarga sasuke doang. Kenapa hubungan mereka disembunyikan ? Itu karena Naruto tidak suka hubungannya di umbar - umbarkan dan juga dia tidak ingin kalau hubungannya menghancurkan karir Sasuke.

" liat saja. Ngga kok kamu tenang saja, " walaupun Sasuke sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Naruto ini, tapi dia mengerti kenapa Naruto melarang hubungan mereka di umumkan terhadap masyarakat.

" Maaf suke, kau pasti kecawakan sama sikap ku ini ? " tanya Naruto seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

" tidak apa - apa Naru, aku mengerti kau masih trauma, " kata Sasuke menenangkan Naruto . Walaupun Sasuke sedikit kecewa tapi ini lah pilihannya karena dia tidak ingin Naruto dibully oleh fans - fans nya waktu itu.

" terimakasih Suke kau selama ini perhatian sama aku, "

" hn. Udah jangan sedih lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita ke hokkaido ? " tawar Sasuke.

" tapi aku belum izin Suke ke Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Nii-chan, dan Nee-chan , " kata Naruto.

" aku sudah menelpon mereka kemarin malam. Besok kau liburkan ? Kita akan menginap disana. "

" benarkah ,? Tapii ... "

" kau tenang saja, kita tidur di apartemenku dan juga aku tidak akan ngapa - ngapain dirimu sebelum kita menikah Naru sayang, " kata sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

" benarkah ? Makasih suke, " kata Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke.

" Ayo berangkattt " kata Naruto semangat sambil menyeret - nyeret Sasuke.

" hn " Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis -sangat amat tipis- melihat kekasihnya begitu semangat ke Hokkaido.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sampainya mereka di Hokkaido. Sasuke segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen untuk beristirahat sejenak habis itu baru mereka berjalan - jalan di Hokkaido.

" ayo turun, " kata Sasuke

" iyaa, " sahut Naruto

Mereka pun segera masuk kedalam apartemen Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke memiliki apartemen di Hokkaido? Itu karena Sasuke sering kesini dan juga kadang - kadang Sasuke dapat job shooting di Hokkaido.

Mereke segera masuk kedalam kamar masing- masing. Disini apartemen Sasuke memang apartemen yang mewah. Bagaimana tidak mewah kalau ini apartemen memiliki 5 kamar, lantai 3 dan juga masing masih kamar mandi berada di kamar. Untuk lantai 3 itu khusus untuk kamar. Lantai 2 untuk kumpul bareng keluarga, dan lantai 1 ada ruang tamu, dapur, ruang makan. Dan juga di setiap lantai terdapat 2 buah kamar mandi. Untuk kamar. Kamar utama untuk orangtua Sasuke. Dan sisanya untuk Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, dan kamar tamu.

Mareka - Sasuke Naruto - berencana untuk jalan - jalan di Hokkaidonya besok pagi saja . Sekalian untuk joging.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hari sudah mulai pagi. Pada saat pukul 6.00 PM mereka sudah mulai acara jogingnya dan juga sekalian untuk mencari sarapan. Pada saat ini mereka berada di warung dekat apartemen mereka. Untuk itu mereka berencana untuk pulang sore hari dikarenakan besok Naruto harus segera kesekolah.

" Mau pesan apa ? " tanya Naruto

" Jus tomat dan juga spagetti, " jawab Sasuke

" baiklah, " Naruto pun segera ke tempat pemesanan untuk memesan makan mereka. Maklum saja lah, ini warung sederhana.

Setelah selesai memesan Naruto pun duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sambil mengobrol dan tangan si Uchiha bungsu itu memegang tangan Naruto di atas meja. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ada seseorang yang mengambil foto mereka tapi untung saja Naruto pada saat itu sedang memunggungi orang itu dan hanya terlihat rambut pirang panjangnya yang sengaja dia gerai. Setelah selesai makan. Mereka segera kembali jalan - jalan di Hokkaido .

Skipp. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setelah mereka selesai jalan jalan mereka segera kembali ke apartemen untuk segera beristirahat sebelum kembali pulang ke Tokyo lebih tepatnya ke rumah mereka masing - masing. Tapi Sasuke harus mengantarkan Naruto dulu.

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ini balasan reviewnyaa :D

 **narudobetetsuyapolepel** : ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

 **MATA HATI.** : maaf saya ngga bisa bikin panjang-panjang.

 **Aiko Vallery** : maaf menunggu lama. Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

 **InmaGination**. : Sasuke memang saya buat OOC.., ini sudah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

 **Fitri23**. : kalau untuk itu belum saatnya mareka ketahuan.

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki**. : iyaa . Ini sudah dilanjut . Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

 **kaname**. : terimakasih atas saran dan kritikannya kaname-san. Maaf saya masih newbie jadi belum bisa bikin yang bagus - bagus.

 **thiyahrama**. : terimakasih sudah memaklumi .

 **user31** : terimakasih atas dukungannya.

 **Akemi Tourou** : tidak apa - apa kok kalau baru review. Terimakasih sudah memaklumi saya dan juga atas dukungan semangatnya. Ini sudah di lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

 **Guest** : ini tidak lupa kan ?

 **kouyuki** : terimakasih atas dukungannya .

 **kirei yuki** : wahh . Maaf ya saya ngga tau, kalau anda lagi uas .

 **akiyamashinju636** : bukannya saya sudah membongkarnya di chap 4 ?

 **Si imut qila** : benarkah ? Terimakasih.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _Untuk yang sudah lama menunggu saya untuk melanjutkan cerita abal abalan saya ini, saya mengucapkan terimakasih telah menunggu cerita ini dilanjut dan juga dukungan anda anda sekalian. Dan juga saya sekalian untuk minta maaf karena saya sangat lama untuk melanjutkan cerita abal -abalan ini. Sampai jumpa. Bye bye_

 **Salam AkarisaRuru.**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	7. Uchiha Sasuke no Koibito Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tittle. : Uchiha Sasuke no koibito**

 **Author : AkarisaRuru**

 **Warning : femNaru! OOC, Typo(s), ngga sesuai EYD, absurd, etc**

 **Summary : Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Siapakah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke pemain film layar lebar yang sedang naik daun ? Apakah akan ketahuan pacar dari Uchiha bungsu tersebut ?**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Setelah mereka selesai jalan jalan mereka segera kembali ke apartemen untuk segera beristirahat sebelum kembali pulang ke Tokyo lebih tepatnya ke rumah mereka masing - masing. Tapi Sasuke harus mengantarkan Naruto dulu.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Pada saat tiba di rumah Naruto. Mereka dikejutkan dengan berita yang saat ini sedang heboh - hebohnya itu.

" Kemarin kamera anggota kru dari kami menangkap bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sedang bermesraan bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang terang di Hokkaido. Untuk lebih jelas lagi, kita saksikan ini diaaa. "

 **Jeng Jeng Jeng** (musik yang bikin tegang)

Di layar tv tersebut sedang menanyangkan seorang pemuda dan pemudi yang sedang makan di warung sederhana di Hokkaido.

" Seperti yang kalian lihat apakah benar itu adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke yang memiliki rambut pirang. Tapi yang sangat disayangkan adalah anggota kru kami tidak dapat mendapatkan gambar dari gadis misterius itu. "

Sekarang di layar tv muncul sebuah video . Disana terlihat Sasuke terlihat sedang duduk bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang dan juga sedang menggenggam tangan sang gadis. Tapi sayang kemesraan itu hanya sesaat(?) karena datang seorang pelayan yang membawa makanan. Setelah pelayan itu pergi Sasuke dan gadis itu pun makan, tapi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mereka suap - suapa . Sekali lagi SUAP-SUAPAN. Kurang besar? Besarin aja sendiri wlekk.

" tapi apakah benar status mereka hanya pacaran ? Apa mereka sudah bertunangan? Untuk yang penasaran sama jawabannya, lebih baik kita tunggu saja kapan Uchiha Sasuke akan angkat bicara. sekian dari saya, sampai jumpa besok di jam yang sama, " kata sang pembawa acara.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Tokyo Universitas Ficceryi**

Di kampus tempat Sasuke menuntut ilmu sedang terjadi kehebohan terutama mahasiswi yang menjadi fans beratnya Sasuke. Tak terkecuali ke dua sahabatnya yang selalu bertanya ini itu yang membuatnya pusing.

" ternyata itu kekasihmu Sasuke, " kata Neji.

" Oo, dia berambut pirang ya ? " tanya Kiba.

" Bagaimana rupanya ? "

" apakah dia cantik ? "

" apa manis ? "

" imut ? "

" seksi ? "

" jelek ? "

DOENG

Sasuke pun cengo mendengar perkataan Kiba.

" iya, mungkin benar apa yang kau katakan itu Kiba, kalau dia tidak jelek kenapa malah disembunyikan identitas dan wajahnya , " kata Neji membenarkan perkataan Kiba.

DOENG DOENG

Sasuke tambah cengo mendengar pendapat Neji.

'Kalau Naru-chan tau dia dikatakan seperti itu aku yakin mereka (Kiba dan Neji) akan menginap di Rumah Sakit, dan juga tidak mungkinkan pacar dari Uchiha Sasuke jelek seperti apa yang mereka katakan, Apa kata Dunia?' batin Sasuke errrr lebay.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya mereka menghina kekasih Sasuke, tiba - tiba mereka diganggu dengan suara handphone berbunyi dan ternyata itu adalah handphone dari Sasuke yang belum di silent.

 **From : Namikaze Naruto**

 **To : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Subject : panik**

 **Bagaimana ini Sasuke ?**

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **To : Namikaze Naruto**

 **Subject : panik**

 **Kamu tenang aja sayang, nanti akan aku klarifikasi bersama manager aku . Kamu nanti sepulang sekolah duduk manis saja di depan tv.. Okee (y)**

 **From : Namikaze Naruto**

 **To : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Subject : panik**

 **Baiklah. Sudah dulu ya Suke. Ini senseinya sudah masuk kelas.**

 **From : Uchiha Sasuke**

 **To : Namikaze Naruto**

 **Subject : panik**

 **Selamat belajar sayang..**

" Ehem ehem, siapa tu ? " Tanya Kiba usil.

" mungkin kekasih jeleknya Kib, " Sahut Neji asal.

" Hei, apa yang kalian katakan ? Kalau dia tau, aku tidak ikut-ikutan! " Kata Sasuke yang lama kelamaan kesal juga dengan perkataan mereke pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

" Sasuke tungguuuu, "

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Tokyo Senior School**

" sedikit demi sedikit nanti pacar Sasuke-kun akan ketahuan juga. Bukan begitu Naru ? " kata Sakura terhadap Naruto.

" i-i-iya, " gugup Naruto.

" Kau kenapa Naru ? " tanya Sakura.

" tidak apa - apa . Seandainya pacar dari Sasuke akan ketahuan kau akan apa ? " tanya Naruto kepada Sakura.

" hanya bertanya kenapa mereka menyembunyikan status itu dan juga kenapa status gadis itu selama ini disembunyikan, " jawab Sakura.

" benarkah ? " tanya Naruto memastikan.

" iya. Memang kenapa ? "

" tidak. Tidak papa, "

" ayo. Masuk kelas, "

" ayo. Eh main tinggal saja. Sakura Tungguuu, "

" cepatt, "

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Saat Sasuke pulang dari kampus, dia pun segera menemui sang manager untuk membahas masalah ini. Kalau perlu dia juga mendiskusikan dengan keluarganya dan keluarga Naruto.

" bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan konferensi pers dengan para awak media agar mereka tidak mengganggumu dan kekasihmu, " usul Kakashi

" hn, " ucap Sasuke

" Baiklah, kau maunya kapan ? " tanya Kakashi

" secepatnya, " kata Sasuke mutlak

" nanti sore kita akan mengadakan konferensi pers. Sekarang aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya, " ucap Kakashi sambil berdiri.

" jam berapa ? " tanya Sasuke

" 3.00 PM, "

" hn, " Sasuke pun pergi. Ia mau kerumahnya Naruto untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan keluarga Namikaze. Tapi sayang nya pada saat ini Naruto tidak ada dirumah karena masih ada kegiatan di sekolahnya.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto. Dia segera masuk ke dalam dan bertemu dengan Namikaze Minato ayah dari Namikaze Naruto sang calon mertua -_- .

" bagaimana ini paman ? " tanya Sasuke.

" bagaimana kalian bisa ketahuan ? " bukannya menjawab tambah bertanya.

" pada saat itu kami lagi berlibur di Hokkaido. Seperti biasanya kami tidak pernah menyamar karena disana jarang -atau bahkan tidak ada- orang yang mengenal aku, " jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

" bagaimana kalau kau mengadakan konferensi pers ? " tanya Minato memberi usul.

" aku nanti memang mau mengadakan konferensi pers paman, " jawab Sasuke.

" baiklah. Bagaimana kalau rencananya begini, pada saat wartawan bertanya bla bla bla bla... " usul Minato.

" baiklah, " ucap Sasuke.

" terus nanti hubunganku dengan Naruto bagaimana paman ? " tanya Sasuke.

" untuk kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Naru-chan ku. Nanti aku akan membicarakannya dengan Fugaku, " jawab Minato.

" hn, "

Sedang asik-asiknya mereka mengobrol mereka sampai tidak sadar bahwa disana terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah dan membawa nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan.

" silahkan diminum Anata, Sasuke. " Kata wanita berambut merah aka Uzumaki Kushina ibu dari Namikaze Naruto.

" hm/hn, " sahut Minato dan Sasuke.

" kalian tadi membicarakan apa ? " tanya Kushina.

" tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Naru-chan, " jawab Minato.

" Ooo, masalah itu toh. Untuk itu biar kami para orangtua yang membahasnya Sasuke, " kata Kushina.

" iya bibi. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, " pamit Sasuke.

" kok udah mau pulang aja. Ngga mampir dulu, " tawar Kushina

" nanti Sasuke akan mengandakan konferensi pers Kushina, " kata Minato.

" Ooo, "

" baiklah paman, aku pamit pulang, mau siap-siap, "

" hati -hati Sasuke , " kata Kushina dan Minato.

" hn, "

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Tokyo Senior School**

" ayo cepat nulisnya Naru, " kata Sakura.

" memangnya ada apa Sakura? " tanya Naruto bingung.

" kau tidak tau Naru ? Astaga, padahal beritanya sudah menyebar kemana - mana, " kata Sakura sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

" jangan bikin orang penasaran dong, " Desak Naruto yang tidak ingin ketinggalan berita.

" nanti Sasuke akan mengadakan konsferensi pers Naru. Acaranya akan dimulai pukul 3.00 PM. Sebentar lagi, " jelas Sakura.

" Ooo itu toh. Kirain apa, " paham Naruto.

'Wah apa nih yang mau dibicarakan Suke. Nanti kalau yang aneh-aneh gimana, ' batin Naruto panik.

" makanya ayo cepat, " desak Sakura yang tidak ingin ketinggalan berita.

" iya iya. Bagaimana kalau aku pinjam catatan mu ? " tanya Naruto.

" baiklah, " kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan buku di dalam tas nya.

" kau tidak di jemput Lee ? " tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan buku Sakura kedalam tasnya.

" tidak, Lee ada pertandingan lari marathon, " jawab Sakura.

" baiklah, ayo kita pulang, " ajak Sakura ceria.

" ayo, " karena melihat keceriaan Sakura, Naruto pun ikut-ikutan ceria.

" Nanti nontonnya dimana ? " tanya Naruto. Biasanya mereka menonton gosip kayak begitu itu bersama - sama tapi entah di rumah Naruto ataupun Sakura.

" di rumah ku saja, " jawab Sakura.

" baiklah, " sahut Naruto 'untung saja dirumah Sakura kalau dirumahku nanti pas Sasuke main kan bisa berabe,' batin Naruto lega.

" kau izin aja dulu ke paman Minato kalau kau menginap di rumahku, " kata Sakura.

" tapi kan katanya kita cuma nonton aja, " sela Naruto.

" kau kan lama tidak menginap dirumahku, ayolah Naru. Ya ya ya, " rayu Sakura.

" Baiklah, " karena tidak tega dengan Sakura, Naruto pun mengiyakan. Naruto segera mengeluarkan Handphone nya untuk menghubungi sang ayah.

 **" Tou-chan, hari ini aku menginap di rumahnya Sakura ya " izin Naruto**

 **" Memangnya kenapa Naru sampai menginap ? " tanya Minato.**

 **" aku kan sudah lama tidak menginap di rumahnya Sakura. Boleh ya, " Jelas Naruto.**

 **" tidak! Nanti keluarga Sasuke akan datang kerumah. Nanti sore jam 6.00 PM Naru harus ada dirumah, karena keluarga Sasuke akan datang jam 7.30 PM, " larang Minato.**

 **" baiklah, " pasrah Naruto.**

" Bagaimana Naru ? " tanya Sakura.

" tidak boleh, karena nanti dirumah ada tamu, " jawab Naruto.

" baiklah kalau begitu, " kata Sakura kecewa.

" maaf ya. Kapan - kapan deh aku menginap dirumah mu, "

" tidak papa Naru. Janji ya kapan - kapan menginap di rumah, " kata Sakura.

" iya, "

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Rumah Sakura**

" ayo cepat Naru. Bentar lagi tayang, " kata Sakura sambil memasuki rumahnya buru-buru. Sepatu dan tas nya pun dilempar sembarangan.

" apa kau tidak ganti baju dulu Sakura ? " tanya Naruto sambil menaruh sepatunya ditempat yang sudah disediakan dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan.

" tidak Naru. Ini saja sudah mulai. Ayo cepat sini , " kata Sakura sambil menepuk - nepuk sofa yang didudukinya mengisyaratkan untuk Naruto duduk disitu juga.

" baiklah, " Naruto pun duduk disitu. Sakura segera mengambil remot dan memindah channel untuk melihat konfrensi pers Uchiha bungsu.

" untung saja kita tidak ketinggalan Naru, " kata Sakura lega.

" iya, " Naruto pun hanya mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

" stt diam. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai. " kata Sakura sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Pada saat fokus nya dia melihat televisi dia tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah muncul di layar.

" kyaa Naru, Sasuke nya sudah muncul. Mari kita dengarkan baik-baik, " kata Sakura kegirangan karena acara yang ditunggu - tunggu akhirnya mulai juga.

 **Di acara televisi**

 _" kembali lagi dengan saya yang bernama Mekumi untuk membawa acara konferensi pers Uchiha Sasuke. Mari kita saksikan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh para awak media, " Kata Mekumi yang membawa berita._

 _" ada yang ingin bertanya ? " kata Mekumi kepada para wartawan. Semua wartawan pun segera mengangkat tangannya._

 _" ya, kamu. perkenalkan dirimu ? " tanya Mekumi pada salah satu wartawan yang mengangkat tangannya._

 _" perkenalkan nama saya Reuji. Saya salah satu kru dari stasiun tv swasta yang bernama TokyoTv. " Kata wartawan tersebut yang ternyata bernama Reuji._

 _"Jadi apa yang ingin anda tanyakan ? " tanya Mekumi._

 _" apa kah benar gadis yang bersama Uchiha-san pada saat di Hokkaido kemarin adalah Kekasih Uchiha-san ? " tanya Reuji._

 _"Itu ... "_

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **TBC**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Balasan review :D**

 **Yustinus224** : ini sudah dibongkar.

 **Aiko Vallery** : ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Akemi Tourou** : buat flashback ya ? Saya tidak ada pikiran untuk itu. Doa in aja ya, mudahan dapet ilham. Tapi apa kamu punya saran ?

 **ruru kazeharu** : ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih dukungannya.

 **Puri-chan** : sama - sama. Ini sudah dilanjut, maaf ya lama. Ini sudah panjang belum ?

 **Arum Junnie** : kok tau itu wartawan? Ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Rose Namikaze** : ini sudah lanjut.

 **Ryu sn25** : makasih sudah bilangin kalau ada typo. Kok tau bila buru-buru? Kelihatan banget ya. Terimakasih dukungannya.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Oh iya. Ada yang memiliki pertanyaan untuk wawancara chap depan ? Silahkan review yaa.. Ini demi kelangsungan chap depan .. Terimakasihh . :D**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 _Maaf ya, untuk sekarang saya bakalan ngaret buat updatenya. Untuk update mungkin bakalan satu bulan sekali itupun kalau ada waktu. Karena untuk saat ini saya bakalan fokus ke pendidikan biar mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan dan juga membuat orangtua bangga. Entah kenapa yang review hanya sedikit padahal yang follow and favorite lumayan banyak. Saya mohon untuk kritik dan sarannya untuk ff ini. Dan bagi yang sudah membaca, memfoll, memfav, dan mereview saya minta maaf untuk ketidak nyamanan ini._

 _Salam AkarisaRuru._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


End file.
